


Awesamponk oneshots (Mostly smut)

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Switch Sam, awesamponk will never die, love is dead but we’re just gonna stay here in denial, power bottom Ponk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote two unfinished fics a while ago (before love died again lol) and decided to finish one and post them! Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk tests Sam once again in prison and manages to get an exclusive tour. The tour includes a complimentary fucking at the end ;)

Awsamedude x ponk

Ponk was in the prison again, pushing his luck as always. He clambered up a few of the cold black stone steps before turning back to taunt his boyfriend. “Ayy that’s better! Last time I did this you tried to shoot me at this point!” He yelled smugly. Sam watched as the mischievous little man dared to wander up a few more steps. “Come on Sammy! Why can’t I just see what’s up here? There’s nothing bad up here right? Or is this where you hide your secret sex dungeon ehh” at this point sams effort to keep a straight face was futile. “Ok fine I’ll give you a tour then, it’s only the guards rooms” “awh no sex dungeons then?” Ponk whined. They both laughed. “No, no sex dungeons unfortunately” 

they reached the top of the stairs and Sam scanned his key card and opened the iron door. On the other side of the door the atmosphere completely changed. The walls and floors where made of wood and the room was well heated unlike the cold blackstone interior of the rest of the prison. “Wow this is like a whole different place! This is amazing!”ponks eyes lit up as he entered the hall. The first room was a kitchen. Not too big and modern but not too small either. It was all Sam needed to cook Dino nuggies every night (I was trying to think of a freezer food and this just came to mind lol). “Wow you have so many cookies in here!”  
“What! How did you find the cookie cupboard already!” Sam grabbed ponk and dragged him out of the kitchen. “You’re lucky I’m not that hungry!” Ponk mumbled through a mouthful of cookies.

These rooms are just for guards to sleep in. They’re not in use right now but I left the keys elsewhere. Ponk peeked through the windows of the iron doors “wow you guards live in luxury, whoever gets this job is in luck... wait can I be a guard?! Pleaseeeee”  
“You really think you could be a guard? You wouldn’t even be able to pass the first test let alone all 5 of them”  
“Awwwh never mind. Those tests sound boring. Besides why would I need to be a guard when I’ve already got the most handsome one!”

The seemingly last room was a cozy room full of bookshelves and lined with the softest carpet. With a big tv and a big cozy sofa. “Oh i could get used to this” Ponk said as he sunk into the sofa, giving Sam a sappy look. “Before you get comfy there is one last room” Sam said prying the shorter man off the couch. He opened a door that labelled ‘head guard’  
“Head guard? Does that mean I have to give you head?” Ponk flirted. He dived onto the big double bed. “Mmmm this is so soft”. The room was noticeably larger and more decorated than the other ones. A few fanart posters hung on the walls, mostly ship art. Ponk awed as he inspected a particularly cute chibi drawing of them smooching. “Your a softer guy than I thought” Ponk remarked.  
“Really?” Sam said as he pinned Ponk against the bed. “Because I’m actually pretty hard right now” he said in his most serious seductive tone  
Ponk had never seen Sam act like this before and it turned him on more than he imagined it would. “Holy shit that was hot” Ponk choked out after he finally caught his breath back. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Ponk flustered below him. “You’re just too cute” he said as he leaned down to kiss him. Ponk melted into the kiss with a hum, moaning into it as Sam closed the gap between their bodies and grinded against him. He whined when the gap returned as Sam struggled to tear his guard uniform off. Ponk helped, eagerly pressing kisses against sams neck and chest once it was finally exposed. “God your so hot Sam” Ponk whispered. Sam threw Ponk onto the bed again and pulled off ponks hoodie with one hand as his other hand wandered down to palm at his dick through his pants. Ponk let out soft moans as Sam made a mess of him.

Fucking ensues...  
(This is where I stopped writing lol. It feels pretty finished as is though so I didn’t bother trying to finish it. The next chapter is finished tho and it’s a long one!)


	2. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk tests out a potion on Sam and something unexpected arises

“Sam!” Sam swung around to see none other than his valentine busting through his door “Sam! I need you to try something”  
“Oh? So soon? Ponky I didn’t know you were that desperate” Sam teased “wh- what no! get yo mind outta the gutter!” Ponk said as he turned a few shades redder. “I need you to try this potion I just made”  
“Oh” Ponk handed the potion to him and he held it up to his face, swirling it around as he inspected the brightly coloured liquid “and what will this do to me?”  
“Well... it’s supposed to be like a weakness potion if my calculations are correct”  
“It doesn’t look like one to me. Aren’t weakness potions typically grey?”  
“That’s why I need you to test it. It should be stronger than a regular one. I thought subjecting myself to it alone was unwise... and I figured you’re much stronger than me so you could take it better. If this works it could be a huge discovery!” He pulled out a few pink healing potions from his coat “plus I have these so nothing can go wrong”  
Sam would decline if it was anyone else, but this was Ponk. And seeing the excitement of his valentine just melted his heart. Besides if he didn’t try it he knew Ponk would just go home and try it himself anyway, even though he acknowledged that it was unwise. “Ok ponky I’ll try it but only for you” Ponk threw his arms up triumphantly “yesss!” As Sam popped the cork out and downed the substance. It was warm and tingly in his throat. He slumped onto the sofa in preparation for the effects. And slowly they started to kick in. His limbs felt slightly heavier and relaxed. But unlike a weakness potion he wasn’t to the point of shivering yet. “Tell me ALL the effects” Ponk said pulling out a clipboard and some notes. “Ok well so far I just feel quite heavy and kinda relaxed”  
“Interesting...” Ponk scribbled on the notepad.  
Seemingly nothing happened for a few seconds until suddenly Sam felt the warmth of arousal pooling in his gut. He made a surprised sound “huh? Did something happen?” Ponk looked up from his notes. “No it’s nothing” Sam lied. But this lie wouldn’t hide anything for long as his blood quickly pumped down to his dick. He tried to lift his knees up to hide what was happening but it was futile as he realised he was heavier than before. Ponk just watched the scene unfold in front of him. Sam finally broke the silence “I’m sorry ah this is awkward”  
“No! No it’s my fault I made you drink it!”. The effects of the potion were still developing and only made Sam more and more hard the tent in his pants becoming more and more painfully obvious. “Ah!” He yelped as it suddenly started to feel painful. Ponk leapt out of his trance and realised the situation. He couldn’t leave Sam like this! But was he ready to do this? ‘I’m the one who caused this so I have to solve it’ he thought conclusively as he hesitantly and nervously got down on his knees and positioned himself between sam’s legs as he pulled off his mask and slid off his coat. Sams breath hitched when he saw Ponk looking up at him from there. He’d dreamt of this plenty of times but now that it was real it was so much better than his imagination could be. “May I?” Ponk said as he reached towards sams belt.  
“Yes... please” Hearing this confirmation Ponk quickly got to work on removing sams pants, earning a deep groan each time his hand brushed over his bulge. When he finally released sams dick it popped out of his boxers and stood surprisingly tall. Sam sharply inhaled as it hit the cool air.  
“Is... is it always this... big?” Ponk asked. A few seconds passed before Sam realised this was a serious question “uh yea? I think so”  
“Woah” Ponk said marvelling at the size. He would be lying if he said this wasn’t turning him on just as much as the potion had turned Sam on. He sloppily licked his palm. Once he’d slathered his hand he wrapped it around sams length and started pumping. Sam was definitely more sensitive than usual as he whimpered at each motion, his chest rising and falling at a pretty rapid pace as he breathed deeply.

Ponk hovered his head experimentally over the tip of sams dick, gazing up to see his reaction as he stuck his tongue out and licked the underside of his tip. Seeing ponks half lidded eyes looking up at him as he did this caused sam to moan and buck his hips weakly. Ponk took a bit more into his mouth as he reached down and palmed his own aching erection. He moaned onto sams dick as he grinded into his own hand. “Fuck” Sam moaned as he felt the warmth of ponks mouth and the vibrations of his moans. “I’m close!” He warned but Ponk only sunk deeper around sams cock and sped up, moaning more as he matched his hips to the pace, rocking them against his hand which had now slipped into his pants, only separated from his skin now by the soft fabric of his boxers which were dampening from his leaking cock. “Fuck I’m gonna cum! Ponk!” Sam yelled his lovers name as he went over the edge. “Mph!” Ponk made a sound of shock as Sam’s seed hit his throat, quickly pulling him out and letting the rest splash onto his face. It tasted surprisingly good. Ponk licked his lips, cleaning what he could off his face with his fingers and tongue. “Does it really taste that good?” Sam remarked. “Wanna try?” Ponk asked moved up onto Sam’s lap to lock lips with his valentine. “Mmm” They pulled apart “I’m lucky you taste so sweet because that was disgusting” Sam said causing them both to laugh. Ponk nestled further onto Sam’s lap, straddling him, and was surprised to feel that Sam was still rock hard beneath him. They exchanged a glance, both confused. “I guess the potion hasn’t worn off yet huh” Ponk said glancing down at the erection that was pushing against his own “and it looks like you’re not finished yet either” Sam said seductively, sending a shiver down ponks spine. 

The idea of Sam’s massive dick filling him up flashed in his mind and he blushed at the thought, his dick twitching in anticipation. “What do you want ponky?” Sam questioned “do you wanna try take me?”. “Y- yes” Ponk responded embarrassedly. “Ok, clothes off then” Sam commanded. Ponk complied removing all his clothes. “Wow you’re beautiful” Sam complimented ponk “If I could move my legs better right now I would fuck the hell outta your cute ass”. Ponk straddled Sam once again, their cocks kissing as they locked lips. Ponks hands ventured under sams shirt feeling his toned chest. They disconnected quickly to pull his shirt off, finally leaving them both naked. Instead of returning his lips to Sam’s mouth Ponk removed one of sams hands from his hip and took two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in spit. Once they were coated Sam brought them down under Ponk and teased his hole, circling around it. “Hurry up!” Ponk said complained loudly “I don’t have all day!”. Maliciously complying Sam pushed two fingers in abruptly. “Aaah! Ow I take it back! Sam that hurts!”

“Just relax Ponk, relax and it’ll feel better” Sam responded silencing Ponk’s whining with a kiss. Ponk slowly relaxed and loosened around sams fingers allowing them to move. Ponk moaned as they curled inside him and he started moving up and down on them. “You look so adorable desperately riding my fingers like that” Sam said as he pulled his fingers out “now I wanna see you ride my dick like that”. Ponk nodded and guided sams length to his loosened hole. He easily slipped the tip in but he winced in pain as he started to take the rest. “Haah fuck! Sammy it hurts!” He wimpered. Sam used all his strength to hold Ponk close, gently rubbing his back “there, there ponky. You’re doing so well babe”. Once he bottomed out he took a moment to get used to it, snuggling into his lovers warm chest. After a while he started to move slowly. He actually didn’t mind a tiny bit of pain but that didn’t stop him from complaining. Sam continued to comfort his lover, whispering praises in his ear. Before they knew it the pain had faded and the pleasure had increased. Ponk instinctively sped up craving more friction, rolling his hips perfectly and letting out girly moans as in hit his prostate. “Fuck... ponky you’re a natural babe” Sam moaned deeply as the short man bounced up and down on him. Ponks movements became more sloppy and shaky as he neared his climax. He leant back into Sam and caught sams lips as he bottomed out one last time and came on sams chest. Sam came soon after as Ponk tightened around him in his own orgasm. Ponk collapsed into sams chest and they both lay there, slotted together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Like they were made to fit together. When they had finally caught their breath they lovingly gazed at each other. “I love you” Sam said. “Aww you’re so sappy” Ponk replied. Sam looked at him expectantly. “I love you too Sammy”. Luckily the potion had finally worn off.


End file.
